Mountian
by DayDreamer316
Summary: Hermione takes Ginny to a club to see a new band and Ginny gets a big surprise. R&R It is way better then the summary says it is.


"Come on Ginny, our table is just up here," said Hermione as she dragged me to our table. The table she stopped in front of was right in front of the stage, directly in the middle.

"Hermione, how did you get us in here? Even Fred and George can't get in here, it's that popular," I said completely confused, as she shoved a glass of beer into my hands as I sat down.

"Well, we're here to hear this new band and I happen to be on very good terms with the backup singer/guitarist and the lead singer/guitarist. They gave me two tickets. Now drink up. I have a feeling you're going to need it before the nights over," she said with a cheeky smirk.

I was about to retort but she hushed me by saying,

"Oh, good they're about to start."

A small plump man walked on stage in front of the curtains and said,

"We have a new band playing here tonight. Please put your hands together for, Good Charlotte."

As he walked off the stage the curtains opened and my jaw dropped to the floor. On drums in the back sat Nevielle Longbottom, on bass to the right of the stage was Seamus Finnegan, on Guitar with a mike stand in front of him was Ron Weasley my older brother and Hermione's fiancé, and on another guitar was Dean Thomas at the far left, but I hardly noticed them my attention was on the guy who had black messy hair, Harry Potter, he had a mike stand in front of him, his eyes where locked on to mine. I stared back for a minute then I blushed the famous Weasley red and grabbed my beer and took a long drink from it.

The drum started up then the guitars and Harry stepped up to the microphone and started to sing never taking his eyes off me,

_Whaooooo!_

_All these dreams and all these plans_

_I built them all with these two hands_

_Everything I've realized my dreams_

_City lights shine down and they blind me sometimes_

_And through it all I was lost but I found my way_

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I had asked him the night before he graduated from Hogwarts what his dream job would be and he said he didn't know. He had wanted to become an Auror but after defeating Lord Voldemort at the end of his sixth year he had had enough of chasing dark wizards to last him a lifetime. I knew he loved to sing but I didn't know he and Ron would make a band.

_Tell me what you want _

_Cause I will give you everything_

_Tell me what you need_

_And I'll go get it_

_I'd give up all these dreams_

_To have you in my arms right now_

_I'd give up everything and_

_I'd forget it_

_I wasn't on a mountain_

_When it came to me_

I remembered we were on a mountain over looking Hogwarts when we were talking. We had been flying and we landed there to look at the sunset. We had been talking until about a half hour before we had to be in the common room. I had asked him what he wanted from life and he didn't know he wasn't used to having freedom like he would the next day. He would have his own house, number twelve Grimmauld place, and he had the rest of his parents and Sirius's gold so that wasn't a problem he just didn't know what he wanted to do yet. I looked back at Harry and he was still staring at me.

_All my life's been wasted_

_Chasing shallow dreams_

_So here we are_

_Let me lift you up and show you this world over me_

_All these things that I've gained and what I've seen,_

_It can't compare is not the same_

_To the love that you could give to me_

I had been avoiding Harry for six months things had gotten weird between us after that night. It was so easy for me to fall in love with him again but I knew my feelings were not returned, or where they? I had seen him over at Ron's place or Hermione's but all that was said was "Hi" and then later "Goodbye". We had been good friends but it hurt too much to see him every day or week. I stopped answering the phone when I knew it was him calling. I didn't know exactly what had happened to make it weird between us but it was there nonetheless.

_Tell me what you want_

_Cause I will give you anything_

_Tell me what you need_

_And I'll go get it_

_I'd give up all these dreams_

_To have you in my arms right now_

_I'd give up everything and I'd forget it_

_I wasn't on a mountain _

_When it came to me_

I wanted to love him but he was one of my best friends. I also had a carrier starting up. I was the assistant department head in the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic. I was under the best boss a girl could ask for, Nymphadora Tonks, it also helped that Tonks and I were great friends even if she was quite a bit older then me. She had been a friend of the family for eight years or it could have been longer than that. Harry was still staring at me and I was staring right back at him. What was I afraid of? Why wouldn't I let myself fall in love with him? I could have my carrier and love Harry at the same time right? What was I waiting for? Then it hit me I already was in love with Harry James Potter. I had been all along.

_All my life's been wasted_

_Chasing shallow dreams_

_Years go by_

_And nothing's slowing down the time_

_Years go by_

_And they're wasted_

_All this time I thought that I gained everything_

_If you are not mine_

_I'm so empty_

_I wasn't on a mountain_

_When it came to me_

_All my life's been wasted_

_Chasing shallow dreams_

As Harry finished the song he leaned down in front of me and said the last two lines right in my face. After the last cord had finished Harry said,

"Ginny I have asked you this many times but I'm going to ask you it again. Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"

The whole room waited with baited breath to hear my answer. I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Then I said,

"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said as he jumped off the stage. He walked up to me, pulled me from my seat and kissed me. I vaguely remember cat calls and whistling. I do remember hearing Ron and Hermione saying, "Finally".

Harry and I have been married for a year now and I am expecting our first babies, a little boy to be named Trenton James Potter and a little girl to be named Lillian Jane Potter.

the End

A/N Song Mountain by Good Charlotte AU.


End file.
